Thief Of The Shield l Português l
by darkevilkitsune
Summary: A profecia sobre seu escudo se concretiza e Rikka encontra a pessoa que irá amála. Mas será que o passado não influenciará o presenteNão consigo escrever um resumo bom! Essa fic é minha, mas eu não consegui achar um jeito de traduzir o titulo original
1. Default Chapter

**01 . A Profecia**

Rikka aparentava ser uma garota adolescente, com seus 16 anos, cabelos pretos indo até a cintura e lindos olhos azuis, mas ela era uma youkai kitsune (raposa) com mais de 5000 anos. Seus poderes eram esplendidos e muito diferente dos outros, ela tinha o poder de encantar as pessoas e fazer com que elas fizessem tudo por ela, o poder de ler mentes e o poder do "escudo". Há uma profecia sobre ela e seu "escudo", ninguém pode passar por ele, apenas aquele que irá mata-la ou ama-la... Isso lhe dá um enorme poder que a torna uma grande... Ladra.

Em sua forma humana, ela vive sozinha em uma casa no meio da floresta e não freqüenta escola, mas ela é bem esperta. Neste momento, ela estava conversando com um grupo de ladrões e demônios, tentando convence-los a roubar os tesouros do Sr. Koenma.

'Este é meu plano... Nós podemos ir até o lugar e eu farei com que os guardas sigam as minhas regras!' ela disse.

'Mas você arriscará sua vida se você for, senhorita Rikka' um dos outros interveio.

'Não, eu não vou me arriscar! Ninguém pode passar por meu escudo, e ninguém pode me matar... Eu SOU imortal, seus idiotas!' ela gritou e olhou para todos, jogando seu encanto neles. Então todos concordaram com sua idéia.

Eles estavam se preparando para invadir o mundo humano, Ningenkai, e eles precisavam dos tesouros para conseguir mais poder e destruir tudo.

Rikka seguiu para o lugar mais seguro no Mundo Espiritual, ela estava com um pouco de medo, mas sabia que seu poder de encantar os outros era realmente forte. Chegou em frente ao lugar, e todos os guardas já estavam sobre seu feitiço.

'E agora, o mundo é meu!' ela estava quase abrindo a porta, quando alguém segurou sua mão.

'Pare agora, senhorita... Você não pode tomar o mundo só para você não!!' disse um garoto vestido com um jeans e uma camiseta amarela. E com ele estavam mais três garotos, um com cabelos laranja e cara de idiota que pensava: _"Ela é bem bonita para uma ladra!"_, e levava um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Outro com cabelos ruivos, que tinha a mente concentrada apenas no que estava passando e analisando os fatos. E um baixinho de cabelos pretos, que tinha a mente afundada em um interminável: _"Hn... Que droga, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"_ que repetia-se várias e várias vezes.

'Porque eu não posso ter o mundo para mim?' ela disse, lançando seu feitiço neles. 'E agora...'.

'Você não vai a lugar nenhum...' disse o garoto ruivo. Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que nem ele e nem o garoto baixinho estavam sobre seu poder.

'C-Como... Como vocês conseguiram? Meu encantamento!!!'.

'Você não nos afeta... Senhorita Rikka' disse o outro.

'Vocês não podem... Ninguém pode ser imune a minha magia... NINGUÉM!'

'Koenma nos deu o poder... Apenas esta vez. Se você não notou, ele tem te estudado por um bom tempo, e sabe quase tudo sobre você...' disse o ruivo.

'Então... Se vocês não foram enfeitiçados, lutaremos!' ela disse ficando em sua pose de luta e controlando bolas de fogo em suas mãos 'Venham e lutem comigo!'.

O garoto com cabelos vermelhos pegou uma flor e a fez se transformar em um chicote e o outro desembainhou sua katana 'Lutaremos até sua morte!' disse.

'É o que veremos!' respondeu rindo, então fez com que aparecesse seu escudo mágico.

'Não! O "escudo"!' disse o baixinho, 'Hn, estamos perdidos...'.

'Como vocês devem saber, este é meu escudo. Ninguém pode passar por ele, NINGUÉM!' ela gritou.

'Eu não sei muito sobre seu escudo, senhorita Rikka, pois Koenma não nos disse muito sobre isso... Ele apenas disse que há uma fraqueza nele...' disse, calmamente, o ruivo.

'NÃO há! Koenma deve estar ficando louco!' disse Rikka.

'Há apenas um jeito de saber se há uma fraqueza...' ele continuou, sorrindo, e chegando mais perto do escudo. O outro garoto continuou calado e apenas andou em direção para acompanha-lo.

'Vocês podem tentar, mas ninguém, NUNCA, passou por meu escudo legendário' ela berrou.

O garoto de cabelos pretos tocou o escudo e não pode passar, desistiu na primeira tentativa, como se já soubesse que não poderia chegar ao outro lado. Mas o ruivo tocou o escudo e ele se moveu, Rikka arregalou os olhos, _"O que está acontecendo?"_ pensou, ele continuou andando para dentro do escudo e agora já estava totalmente dentro.

'Como pode ser?' ela disse caindo de joelhos, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

'Kurama?!' gritou o outro garoto, batendo desesperadamente no lado de fora do escudo.

'O que está acontecendo, senhorita?' perguntou Kurama, enquanto ela o reverenciou com um olhar triste.

'Senhor Kurama, você é a fraqueza do meu escudo. Você é o que diz a profecia'.

'Por favor, diga-me, que profecia é essa?' ele perguntou.

'Eu não posso. Você pode me levar até seu líder, Sr. Koenma, e ele me irá me punir... Ou mate-me agora, senhor Kurama' ela chorou.

'MATE-A!' gritou Hiei.

'Eu... Eu não posso mata-la, ela não irá se defender. Se vamos lutar, terá que ser justo' disse Kurama.

'Não há porque lutar contra você... Você vencerá' ela disse, olhando para o chão.

'Nós a levaremos até Koenma' disse, docemente, Kurama.

'Se você quiser...' ela olhou em seu rosto e ele sorriu. Hiei a olhava suspeitamente. _"Ela está mentindo... Ela nos matará..."_ ele pensou, e ela pode ler, mas não disse nada.


	2. Chapter 02 Lembranças do Passado Negro

**02 . Lembranças do Passado Negro**

Eles a levaram até o escritório do Koenma. Hiei continuava olhando-a suspeitando, ele pensava durante todo o percurso _"Porque Kurama não a matou?"_, Rikka sabia de tudo o que ele pensava e apenas sorria.

'Chegamos...' Kurama disse abrindo a porta do escritório.

'Porque vocês demoraram tanto para chegarem aqui?!' gritou Koenma, que estava em sua "forma" adolescente.

'Desculpa ae, mas é que eu tava com fome... sabe como é né?!' o garoto chamado Yusuke começou a dizer.

'EU NÃO QUERO ESCUTAR NADA!' gritou 'Agora, deixem-me sozinho com a senhorita Rikka'.

Todos os meninos saíram da sala, sabendo que Rikka e Koenma tinham algo realmente importante para conversar. Koenma olhou dentro dos olhos dela e perguntou:

'Porque você fez isso? Porque foi para o outro lado?'

'Sinto muito Senhor. Mas eu pensei que nunca teria a chance de usar meus poderes aqui com você. E, eu queria alguma aventura em minha vida, então não poderia mais trabalhar ao seu lado... Sendo que, trabalhando para o mal, era como eu queria que minha vida fosse, eu podia fazer tudo, sem ter ordens de ninguém... Eu mandava!'

'Senhorita, você é muito respeitada no Mundo Espiritual. Sua punição é: você terá que me ajudar quando eu precisar. Só por curiosidade, quanto tempo você esteve em Makai?'

'3890 anos, senhor...' ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

'Você ajudará meus detetives, mesmo que eles não confiem em você, pois eu sei que eles não irão... Mas você trabalhará com eles!'

'Eles são seus detetives?' perguntou, lembrando-se dos rapazes.

'Sim, como você já deve saber, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei.'

'Senhor Koenma, eu preciso dizer que sinto muito por tudo o que fiz, e se pudesse voltar o tempo, não faria novamente...'

'Do que você está falando?' ele perguntou.

'Minha morte está chegando...' Rikka sussurrou, tão baixo que Koenma quase não pode a ouvir.

'Como? Você é imortal, senhorita... Ninguém pode passar por seu escudo místico!'

'Sim... Há uma pessoa que pode ultrapassa-lo, e ele me matará, logo. E eu preciso dizer que cometi muitos erros em minha vida, eu sinto muito, pois eu trouxe muitos problemas a você...'

'Quem? Quem é o dito pela profecia?' perguntou assustado.

'O senhor Kurama é quem matará sua senhorita.'

'Kurama? Não… Kurama não irá te matar.'

'Como você pode saber? Meu querido...'

'Ele é o mais amável humano-demônio do mundo. Ele te dará o que ninguém mais pode; a outra parte da profecia, senhorita, você esqueceu? Ele deve ser aquele que te dará felicidade e amor!' Koenma sorriu, mas Rikka balançou a cabeça:

'Eu não acredito na existência de amor e felicidade, senhor Koenma, eu não acredito...'

'Mas você deveria... Você deveria!' ele disse colocando uma mão no ombro dela.

'Eu aprendi que amor é para idiotas. E alguém como eu, que fez o que eu fiz, não pode ser amada por ninguém' ela continuou. Então, Koenma olhou em seus olhos e pode ver todo o sofrimento dentro de sua alma, e toda a confusão de seus pensamentos.

'Senhorita, você ficará no Mundo Espiritual com os outros detetives. Mas nós temos um problema com os quartos, e acho que você terá que dividir-lo com um garoto... Algum problema?' perguntou.

'Não... Mas quem?'

'Vamos ver...'. Então ele chamou os garotos, que chegaram rapidamente pois estavam no quarto ao lado.

'O que foi??' perguntou Kuwabara.

'Nós temos um problema aqui. Mas agora que eu parei pra pensar... Eu acho que já está resolvido! Rikka, você não pode dividir o quarto com Yusuke ou Kuwabara porque eles são idiotas...', Yusuke e Kuwabara caem para trás, 'Hiei pode tentar te matar de alguma maneira; então, Kurama, você pode dividir o quarto com a senhorita Rikka?' perguntou Koenma.

'Claro!' Kurama respondeu docemente.

'Mas... Ah... Koenma... Você escutou o que eu acabei de te dizer?? Kurama entrou em meu escudo, ele irá me matar!' ela gritou desesperadamente.

'Não, ele não irá! E, também como eu já te disse, deve ser a segunda parte da profecia, milady!' Koenma respondeu.

'Qual a segunda parte?' Kurama perguntou, com o olhar confuso estampado em seus lindos olhos verdes.

'Não posso dizer, especialmente para você. Você é parte disso, de algum jeito' Koenma disse e mudou de assunto 'Mostre para ela o quarto, e deixe-a ficar a vontade!'.

Kurama guiou-a até o quarto que ficava no fim de um grande corredor. Ele abriu a porta e revelou um quarto branco. Tudo era branco, com apenas alguns detalhes em vermelho, apenas um lindo quadro com uma paisagem em tons de vermelho e algumas flores ajudando nos detalhes, eram rosas vermelhas, as flores favoritas de Rikka. Um quarto lindo, estonteante, de muito bom gosto.

'Que quarto bonito...' ela disse deslumbrada.

'Obrigado. Sabe, fui eu quem o decorou!' Kurama disse orgulhoso.

'Você tem bom gosto'

'Eu... Não quero me intrometer, mas posso te perguntar uma coisa?'

'Claro' Rikka respondeu com um pouco de medo da pergunta que ele poderia fazer.

'Você já trabalhou com Koenma?'

'Sim' ela disse aliviada, por ser uma pergunta assim, e nada sobre a tal profecia 'Eu trabalhei com ele por uns 1100 anos'.

'Isso é interessante!' ele sussurrou, sentando-se na cama 'E então você se tornou sua rival, a Senhora das Trevas...'.

'Mas este é meu passado negro, senhor Kurama. Koenma e eu fomos bons amigos, e, é por isso que ele sabe tudo sobre mim. Mas como qualquer criatura, eu mudei.'

'Bem... Eu dormirei no chão, e você pode ficar com a cama!' Kurama disse sorrindo.

'Não, senhor Kurama, não se preocupe comigo, eu posso dormir no chão'.

'Por favor, não me chame de senhor, milady. E eu não deixarei que uma senhorita durma no chão!'

'Então não me chame de senhorita, e nós podemos dividir a cama, ela é grande o bastante para nós dois.'

'Ok... Feito!' ele sorriu.


	3. Chapter 03 Tempo de Rever as Coisas

**03 . Tempo de Rever as Coisas**

Rikka acordou e a primeira coisa que viu foi Kurama dormindo ao seu lado. Ela pensou _"Ele fica bonitinho dormindo!"_ e sorriu um pouco. Levantou-se, tentando não o acordar e desceu as escadas. Então encontrou Yusuke e Kuwabara gritando um com o outro e Koenma (bebê) rindo escandalosamente.

'Bom dia!' ela disse.

'Bom dia!' eles disseram juntos, e isso fez com que ela risse um pouco.

'Vejo que você está de bom humor hoje, senhorita!' sorriu Koenma.

'Talvez...' ela respondeu fazendo cara de pensativa. Então ela olhou para Yusuke e Kuwabara, eles a olhavam e sorriam. Rikka queria ler suas mentes, mas Koenma a interrompeu e começou a falar:

'Você não gostaria de dar uma volta?'

'Sim, eu estava pensando nisso... Preciso de um pouco de ar...' ela respondeu.

'Precisa de companhia???' Kuwabara berrou.

'Não, obrigada' Rikka disse gentilmente 'Preciso ficar sozinha!'

Virou-se e foi andar pela floresta. Olhava para as árvores e pensava sobre diversas coisas, _"Em Makai não há arvores... Elas são tão lindas! Senti falta delas!"_ e continuou andando. Então, ela chegou em um lago, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, _"Senti falta de ver essa água limpa... Ainda bem que voltei!"_, sorriu.

Rikka sentou-se perto de uma árvore enorme e olhou para o lago, então escutou um barulho vindo de cima. Olhou imaginando quem poderia estar espiando-a. Escutou um 'Hn...', sorriu, sabendo quem estava lá.

'Você pode descer, mestre Hiei...' disse.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?' ele perguntou.

'Eu precisava de um pouco de ar, e o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?' ela replicou a pergunta sarcasticamente.

'Estava andando...'

'Qual o problema com você?'

'Você mudou, senhorita, você mudou...' ele disse, descendo da árvore, pousando bem em frente a ela, com os olhos fechados, sem encara-la.

'Claro que mudei, não sou mais a Senhora das Trevas... Mas, nós iremos trabalhar juntos novamente, mestre!'

'Eu não quero me juntar a você de novo, senhorita...'

'Porque? Porque meu mestre?' Rikka perguntou colocando uma mão na bochecha de Hiei, e olhando em seus olhos que agora estavam abertos.

'Porque... Eu apenas não quero...'

'Eu não tentarei te encantar novamente, Hiei... Prometo! Eu sei o quanto você se sentiu mal aquela vez e eu prometo que não farei de novo!'

'Não confio em você!' ele disse, se livrando da mão que continuava pousada em sua face, 'Pois você tentou fazer isso ontem!'

'O "ontem" foi deixado para trás, meu amigo. Nós estávamos lutando um contra o outro. Mas agora lutaremos juntos e manterei minha palavra!'

'Hn...' foi a resposta, mas ele continuou 'Preciso de uma coisa de você, senhorita Rikka...' disse olhando diretamente nos olhos dela, e percebendo que mesmo que ele tinha tirado a mão dela de sua bochecha, ela havia colocado-a novamente '... Precisamos terminar nossa última luta, nunca terminou há muitos anos atrás'.

'E nós iremos termina-la, mestre, mas não hoje. Hoje eu acordei para ver as coisas boas que deixei para trás...'

'Quando você quiser, estarei pronto, minha Senhora das Trevas' Hiei disse, fechando os olhos e escapando do olhar penetrante de Rikka.

'Já te disse, não sou mais a Senhora das Trevas, Hiei, agora sou apenas Rikka' ela sorriu.

'Para mim, você sempre será... Minha querida' então ele beijou-a na bochecha, virou-se e saiu correndo.

Rikka sorriu lembrando de quanto Hiei e ela haviam sido bons amigos. E todas as vezes que ele haviam lutado juntos e todas as missões que foram cumpridas, eles se tornaram amigos depois de muitos anos de convivência. Mas, um dia, ela tentou usar seu poder de encantar as pessoas com ele, e conseguiu, mas quando Hiei acordou ele ficou realmente bravo e brigou com ela, então eles se separaram e nunca tinham se visto até agora. _"Hiei... Continua suspeitando de tudo... Mas isso o torna mais forte!"_ ela pensou.

O tempo passou e já era quase meio dia. Rikka ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar, perto do lado. Mas na casa todos já estavam ficando preocupados e Kurama se propôs a ir procura-la. Hiei olhou para ele e disse por telepatia _"Vá até o lago, ela estará lá..."_.

Rikka estava olhando para o céu e para a água quando escutou um barulho. _"Quem está aí?"_ pensou. E Kurama apareceu das sombras e a olhou.

'Senho...'

'Não me chame de senhorita, se lembra?' ela sorriu.

'Rikka! Te encontrei!' ele disse docemente.

'Venha e sente-se comigo!'

'Esse lago é lindo, não é?' Kurama perguntou.

'Sim, é... esse lugar é tão bonito!'

'Sinto muito, mas eu vim para dizer que está na hora do almoço'

'Que horas são??' ela perguntou confusa.

'Meio dia!'

'Nossa!!! O tempo voou enquanto eu estava aqui, nem notei!' ela riu 'Desculpe por ter feito vocês se preocuparem comigo, e por você ter que vir me procurar!!'

'Sem problemas, foi um prazer...'

Rikka olhou para ele, ele sorria e a encarava. Ela ficou corada e olhou para o chão.

'Você está com medo de mim?' Kurama perguntou.

'Kurama, há algo em você... Eu não sei o que. Mas isso me faz ter medo de você' ela respondeu agora olhando para o céu.

'Mas você não precisa ter medo de mim, eu não irei te machucar.'

'O que... O que há dentro de você?' ela perguntou de repente, olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos verdes.

'Dentro... de mim?'

'Esqueça... Eu não quero falar sobre isso hoje. Amanhã você pode me responder. Preciso falar com o Koenma, ele ainda está em casa?'

'Não, ele precisou ir embora, disse que tinha muito trabalho acumulado'

'Preciso ir até o escritório dele, alguma coisa está me incomodando...'

'Você pode me dizer?'

'Não, é melhor para você'

'Tudo bem, então, vamos para casa!'

Eles caminham em silencio até chegar na casa. Depois do almoço, Rikka sentou-se no jardim e Hiei aproximou-se para conversar.

'Então, você conversou com o Kurama?' Hiei perguntou.

'Sim, ele é uma boa pessoa, mas há algo nele...'

'Você sentiu...'

'Senti? O que eu senti, Hiei?!'

'Você não sabe, senhorita?'

'Não pude sentir exatamente o que é...' disse e abaixou a cabeça.

'Minha cara, você precisa saber isso, eu não posso esconder de você. Mas eu sei que Kurama gostou bastante de você, e isso mudará sua vida...'

'Por favor, diga-me Hiei!'

'O que você sente por ele?' Hiei perguntou olhando nos olhos de Rikka.

'Eu... E-eu... eu acho... Eu sinto algo que não sei explicar exatamente por ele, pode ser que seja amor, mas é muito cedo para saber...'

'Você também gosta bastante dele! Te falarei o que sei, mas prometa-me que seus sentimentos não mudarão!'

'Tudo bem... Eu prometo!'

'Ele é…' Hiei parou um pouco antes de dizer, criando uma atmosfera de suspense 'Ele é Youko!'

'Youko?' perguntou espantada 'Eu… Eu pensei que ele estava morto!'

'A raposa é mais esperta do que você sabe...'

'Agora vejo do que tenho medo'

'Mas Youko está sobre o poder dele, e não pode sair, apenas quando Kurama quer'.

'Obrigada mestre Hiei' ela o beijou na bochecha e correu até o escritório do Koenma.


	4. Chapter 04 O Esquecido

_**Bem... Antes de começar esse capítulo, eu preciso realmente dizer que: é estranho o Hiei chamar a Rikka de "senhorita"! hahaha... Mas acontece que ele tinha que respeitar ela, há muito tempo atrás sabe, então ele aprendeu a chamá-la de "senhorita" e ela o chama de "mestre", pois muitas coisas que ela aprendeu com espada foi ele quem a ensinou!**_

_**Valeu pela compreensão... e se acostumem com o Hiei sendo educadinho com ela... (hahhaha... é hilariante, eu sei! Vocês acham que eu não sofro pra escrever isso??) Mas só com ela... Ele ainda pode implicar com o Kuwabara!!! Hahahha...**_

_**Finalmente… O Capítulo!!!:**_

**04 . O Esquecido**

Rikka correu para o escritório do Koenma que era bem longe da casa e quando chegou lá já eram quase cinco horas da tarde. Mas ela precisava desesperadamente de uma resposta dele. Entrou no escritório e não fez nenhuma pergunta, apenas quando olhou em volta gritou:

'Porque você não me disse?' virou-se e viu que Hiei estava lá.

'Sinto muito, mas não pude' Koenma respondeu.

'Mas... Porque?' perguntou desesperadamente.

'Eu sei o que aconteceu com você e Youko, minha querida, e eu não queria que você se preocupasse...'

'Hn... E eu disse para ele não abrir o bico!' Hiei disse com os olhos fechados.

'Porque Mestre?' Rikka chorou.

'Eu não queria que você se lembrasse de tudo o que você passou por ele...' então ele abriu os olhos e a encarou sentindo seu coração e alma; então disse por telepatia "Eu sei porque foi para Makai, sei como você se sentiu por causa dele e sei o quanto você chorou por ele...".

Ela começou a chorar e Hiei colocou uma mão em seu ombro e levantou-lhe o rosto "Disse que não quero que você chore, senhorita. Não consigo te ver triste" ele pensou, "Como posso não estar triste, quando tristeza é tudo o que tenho em minha vida. E quem eu amo é quem irá me matar!" ela respondeu e Hiei apenas balançou a cabeça.

'Amanhã eu irei conversar com Kurama e falar sobre isso...' disse, decidida.

------

Agora já era noite e Hiei e Rikka chegaram na casa. Yusuke e Kuwabara não estavam, pois tinham voltado para Nigenkai e Kurama estava em seu quarto.

'Você está cansada, porque não vai dormir?' Hiei perguntou.

'Estou indo... Mas... Eu...'

'Você não tem nada a temer, Kurama te ama e nunca te fará mal!'

'Porque meu destino é tão cruel comigo, Mestre? Quando penso que encontrei alguém que irei amar, e ser amada...'

'Shhhh... Nada irá mudar! Youko não vai aparecer!!!'

'Boa noite, Hiei!' Rikka o beijou entre as sobrancelhas.

'Boa noite, senhorita' Hiei fez o mesmo.

Rikka subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Encontrou Kurama olhando pela janela para o céu estrelado.

'A noite está muito bonita!' Kurama comentou.

Ela fechou os olhos, estava realmente assustada sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas precisava fazer isso. Andou em direção à Kurama e segurou a mão dele, olhando em seus olhos.

'Há algo errado, Rikka?' ele perguntou.

'Você sente alguma coisa... Por mim?' perguntou, sentindo que seu rosto branco tinha tomado a tonalidade vermelha.

'Eu... Eu não tenho certeza...' ele olhou para o chão.

'Mas você sente?'

Kurama não respondeu nada, apenas afirmou com a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dela, parecia que eles estavam brilhando. Rikka caiu de joelhos na frente dele e começou a chorar.

'Porque está chorando?' perguntou o rapaz se ajoelhando na frente dela. Ele colocou a mão no queixo dela e levantou seu rosto. Estavam se encarando, olhos nos olhos. Kurama aproximou-se dela e a beijou apaixonadamente nos lábios, abraçando-a perto de si.

Ela o empurrou e levantou-se, ainda dificilmente respirando.

'Você... você...' começou a dizer, mas nunca terminou a frase.

'Me desculpe. Eu não pude me deter'.

'Faça isso de novo!!!' ordenou.

'Mas...'

'Apenas faça de novo!!!'

Kurama a beijou novamente e desta vez ela também o beijou, esse beijo sendo mais apaixonado que o outro. Eles ficaram assim por minutos. Mas pareciam horas. Quando terminou o beijo, eles estavam sem fôlego.

'Eu me sinto tão fraca e desprotegida. Kurama, o que é isso?' ela perguntou.

'Me sinto assim também, minha querida, mas não sei te explicar o que é!'

'Você me fez sentir como eu nunca havia me sentido antes... Eu me sinto amada...' ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso. E dormiram abraçando um ao outro.

O dia amanheceu e Rikka acordou vendo novamente Kurama ao seu lado, mas desta vez bem mais próximo dela. Sorriu ao ver que dormia em paz e sorrindo. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que ela estava sorrindo, então a beijou na testa.

'Bom dia!' ele disse.

'Bom dia! Kurama, nós precisamos conversar...' Rikka disse o olhando nos olhos.

'E sobre o que você quer conversar?'

'Nosso passado... Youko...'

Os olhos dele se arregalaram pela última palavra dita. "Como ela pode saber?" se perguntou.

'Você... Você conheceu Youko?'

'É uma longa história... Vamos falar sobre isso depois do café da manhã!'

Tomaram o café da manhã e foram para o jardim.

'Eu deveria ter notado antes... Quando escutei seu nome... Kurama, Kurama Youko, mas eu não percebi. Só quando Hiei me disse'

'O que aconteceu entre você e Youko?'

'E o amei... E vi que ele podia passar pelo meu escudo e pensei que ele também me amaria, mas ele não me amava. Isso aconteceu quando trabalhei com o Sr. Koenma. Então tentaram matar Youko pela primeira vez, e ele pensou que tinha sido eu que havia planejado, mas não fui eu e sim uma outra partição do exército do Koenma. E para provar isso a ele me juntei às forças de Makai, contra Koenma. Mas ele me evitava, e odiava tudo sobre mim. Os demônios me fizeram como sua rainha, a Senhora das Trevas, e consegui o respeito de todos em Makai, menos o de Youko, ele agia por sua própria vontade e eu nunca o impedi. Então um dia, um demônio veio a mim e disse que ele estava morto. Não pude acreditar, mas ele estava. E eu chorei, Hiei sabe o quanto eu chorei...'

'Você conhecia o Hiei antes??' Kurama perguntou.

'Sim... Hiei e eu nos tornamos amigos, mas antes ele me detestava e nós tivemos uma grande luta. Então ele passou a me respeitar e me amar, mas eu era intocável, pois só conseguia pensar em Youko'

'Mas...'

'A única coisa que Youko me disse enquanto eu era a Senhora das Trevas foi: "Se cruzar meu caminho de novo, senhorita, não verá o sol sombrio de Makai outra vez". E depois desse dia o mataram...'

'Ele não estava morto...'

'Sim, Koenma já me explicou essa história. Kurama, você não pode deixar que ele saia'.

Rikka o abraçou, e olhou nos lindos olhos verdes de Kurama.

'Você carrega meu amor e minha queda... Kurama.' ela fechou os olhos e ele a abraçou protetoramente.

_Próximo capítulo: (Especial 4.5) A História de Kurama Youko e Rikka._

_---_

Eu resolvi escrever esse capítulo, pois eu acho a "história" que eu inventei para eles bastante interessante e bonitinha! :-)

Espero que vocês gostem!

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
